dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
World Tournament Announcer
|Race = Human |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 774 (Revived) |Height= |Weight= |FamConnect = Tournament Chairman (boss) Unnamed Descendant }} World Martial Arts Tournament announcer is the name given to the man who hosts every World Martial Arts Tournament from the beginning of Dragon Ball to the end of Dragon Ball GT. He mainly just commentates on the matches, and usually counts when a contestant is down. Biography In every tournament, aside from the 21st, an unfortunate event occurs that enhances his role, such as in the King Piccolo Saga, when he witnessed Krillin slain by Tambourine. Later, he becomes very important as he witnesses Goku's fight with Piccolo from the sidelines with the others. He was the one who declared Goku the winner of the tournament match, making him one of the few civilians to know the truth (this event was later referenced in the Majin Buu Saga when Piccolo competes in the tournament, where he jokingly asks him not to destroy the ring again). Over the years he has become an acquaintance with the Z Fighters, and knows that they are responsible for saving the Earth, not Mr. Satan. He thought that it was Goku that killed Cell, as he was witness to Goku's feats of power in the 21st, 22nd and 23rd tournaments (although it was Gohan who actually destroyed the villian). He somewhat doubts Mr. Satan's abilities, such as when Vegeta goes out of control. Although he believes Mr. Satan is not the hero claimed to be, he praises him in order to make fans cheer. He rates Goku on par with Majin Buu in the 28th tournament, saying they would be in the finals, a very accurate prediction if Goku didn't fly off to train Uub. He can be seen amongst the many people when Krillin holds the Spirit Bomb. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, his age starts to show as he has lost hair and has very noticeable wrinkles. In Dragon Ball GT, his descendant's hair remains white. Video game appearances The announcer appears in the following games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (his scouter profile identifies him as "announcer") *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' *''Dragon Ball Online[http://www.mmorpg.com/gamelist.cfm/setView/videos/gameID/505/videoId/1724 ''Dragon Ball Online Opening Cinematic Video at mmorpg.com] *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 (talks but cannot be seen) Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Kenji Utsumi (Dragon Ball), Hirotaka Suzuoki (Dragon Ball Z), Ryuzaburo Ohtomo *FUNimation Dub: Eric Vale Trivia *The announcer has a form of dyslexia. This is shown as he has trouble reading Goku's name the first time he was in a tournament; the same mistake he made with Chiaotzu in the following tournament. Another example is when he announces Wolf-Man instead of Man-Wolf.Dragon Ball episode 97, "Yamcha vs. Tien". *The announcer is mostly known for forgetting to count when an opponent is down as he does this very often. **In the 21st World Martial Art Tournament, during the first battle of Krillin vs. Bacterian, a helper is seen counting instead of the announcer. *In the manga, the announcer says that Chi-Chi was the first female ever to be in the finals in the 23rd tournament, but Ranfan was in the finals of the 21st tournament. *A joke in the game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road is that he seems to be able to speak Buu, as he understands "about half" of what Kid Buu says about he'll do with the tournament's prize money. According to him, Buu will save half, and go shopping with the rest of it. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can't fly